Just Say The Words
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: 2D has a special surprise planned for his beloved Noodle and something to ask her. But it seems that he just can't find the time or place to tell her.


**Hey everyone this one is for Noodle! Happy Birthday Noodle!**

2D woke up and got himself dressed excitedly.

Today was a very special day for a very special Guitarist.

It was Noodle's Birthday and 2D had something special planned Just for him and Noodle.

He slipped on his Jacket and headed down stairs to see everyone getting things ready.

The singer looked and saw a soon to be 27 year old Noodle making herself tea.

2D observed the guitarist and smiled.

She had a beautiful frame and soft violet hair along with her crystal green eye's.

Her skin was radiant and soft and her smile was so adorable.

2D snapped himself out of his trance and got the keys to the care and went outside.

The singer unlocked the car and tried to start it but it would start up.

He looked and saw that the fuel was on 'E'.

The bluenette sighed knowing who was responsible.

Murdoc Niccals.

The stupid Bassist had forgotten to refill the Gas tank.

2D now had no choice but to walk to where he was headed.

He groaned in annoyment.

Later as the singer was walking it started to rain heavily.

Great just what he needed.

The singer pulled the Jacket over his head but it didn't do any good.

By the time he arrived at a place which was a jewelry store it stopped raining.

The singer was completely soaked head to toe from the rain.

He grumbled and mumbled under his breath

A Stuck-up looking man was standing behind the counter.

"Um, pic...pic...pic..."

2D was trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Sir, we do not sell pictures." The man answered with a articulated british accent. It annoyed 2D.

"No! I'm here for a...ACHOO!" The singer accidently sneezed into the man's face.

However the Man simply wiped his face and placed his glasses back on.

"I'm 'ere to pick out A ring." 2D responded.

"Ok and who might you be, good sir." The Stuck-up man asked.

"Stuart Pot." The singer answered back.

A few people looked and saw 2D holding the small box containing the ring.

"Uh-oh." 2D realized what he had just said.

He quickly paid the man but before he could leave a whole bunch of fans crowded him asking him questions.

The poor singer squeezed his way through and escaped the jewelry store and ran with huge crowd of fans chasing him.

Finally he arrived back at his and the bands home.

He panted heavily and fisted his hands in his blue hair.

Today was becoming very stressful for him.

Well atleast he was finally home now.

2D hurried inside and went to his room and got himself dressed in dry clothes and picked up the ring and put it in his pocket.

He singer went downstairs and saw Noodle sitting on the couch.

The singer was nervous and got a lump in his throat until finally...

"Um, Noodle?" 2D spoke.

Noodle looked at 2D and was about to answer back until Russel came in with a bowl.

"Oh, Noodle can you guess what I'm making?" The drummer asked in his deep voice.

He gives Noodle a spoonful of cake batter and had her taste it.

"Oh Russel-san this is good!" Noodle exclaimed happily.

"Thanks! Wanna come help me in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure!" The guitarist happily followed the drummer into the kitchen.

The singer growled in got more irritated.

Later 2D was ready to try again.

He found Noodle and saw her with Russel decorating the cake.

"Um, excuse meh, Russ? Can I 'ave a few minute's wiff Noodle?"

"Not before me." A Gruff voice said.

2D Turned and saw Murdoc.

"Here you got my guitar princess." The Green Bassist handed Noodle a gift.

She opened it to see it was a good fortune cat statue.

"Murdoc-san, thank you. It's so cute!" The guitarist exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I was lucky on the way to the gas station I saw a store that had that thing and I knew you would love it." The bassist said smiling.

A couple hours passed and 2D was continuously attempting to try to talk to Noodle every time he did she would either get pulled aside by one the bandmates or got too busy with something else.

This irritated the Bluenette more.

Finally 2D found himself alone with Noodle and was about to ask her when...

"Hey Noodle, I need to borrow a few bucks." The bassist came barging in.

"Noodle you want to watch few movies?" The drummer came in after.

2D finally Had it and let a huge frustrated scream blowing both Murdoc and the drummer back.

After finally calming down 2D abruptly stood up and stormed off to his room.

"What the Bloody hell was that all about?"

Meanwhile 2D arrived to his room and fell face first on his bed.

The whole day had been stressful for him. And all this just so he could ask Noodle to-

"Toochi-kun?" A voice asked.

2D stood up and sauntered over to the door and opened it to find Noodle standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Oh uh.. 'ey lil' love." 2D answered tiredly.

He sat down on his bed and rubbed his head.

"Toochi-kun what's wrong?" The guitarist sat next to him.

"Well, I've been tryin' to ask yew somefink all day but I keep gettin' interuppted by somefing else." The singer answered.

"We're alone right now. So you can ask me now." Noodle replied.

The singer sighed in relief.

He took out the small box in his pocket and held it in front of Noodle.

"Noodle luv, We've known eachothe' fo' yea's now an' I know we really aven't dated bu' I jus' imagine my life wifout yew." The singer opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond ring.

Noodle gasped realizing what it was.

"So what I've been wantin' to ask is... Will yew marry meh luv?"

Tears streamed happily around the Japanese guitarist's face.

"Oh Toochi-kun Yes! Yes! I will!" Noodle happily hugged the singer tightly.

They spent the rest of the evening together in the bedroom.

 **Here you are all you loyal readers a story for Noodle's Birthday! I know it's not good but it's all I could think of at the last Minute. But anyway Enjoy! Happy Birthday Noodle!**


End file.
